


Keening

by HolidayCat



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolidayCat/pseuds/HolidayCat
Summary: Uvenk can't understand these feelings that seem to mentally, emotionally, & sometimes physically drain him. Bakara helps him understand.





	Keening

Uvenk continued trudging through the vast dusty land that was known by many krogan as Tuchanka. With his men in tow they made their way back to their main clan leader. Many krogan still didn't like that idea of becoming as one whole group & Uvenk could understand why. He understood their way of thinking as he & his mate had once felt the same, but things have changed. The two mating males no longer saw that as the only way to live. They were caught up in the past thanks to their own fear taking them over. Wreav more so feared his father too much to defy him. While Uvenk's fear stemmed from his own thoughts planning against him. Always thinking that everyone would want his head if they ever found out about him liking males. Those thoughts were probably created not only due to fear but also because his own father wasn't too keen on the idea of same sex attraction. There were other; more personal reasons of course, but it was best not to think about those for now. Besides, he just heard one of his soldiers keen. 

It wasn't a loud keen, barely even a whisper & the others seemed to not notice it all.. but he did. For Uvenk this was all too common. Hearing his men give out very soft cries of sorrow or fear was not getting any easier to take. For any other group leader the keen would either be completely ignored or the one keening would be forced to do extra labor as a punishment for not being tough enough. Dear warlords did Uvenk hate seeing that! He couldn't understand why those krogan would be so curel to their own kind & just because they gave out a small cry? It didn't make sense to him, but then again his own feelings on the matter made even less sense. These men were not helpless pups that he needed to give comfort to, but why did he feel like doing exactly that? Why did he feel the need to mother anyone who gave so much as a small whine? In all honesty he didn't know.

The keens emotionally & mentally broke him more times then he cares to mention. Why? Because he felt like he couldn't do anything to help! What could he do? Give his men comforting pats & hums like a mother would? No! These grown men would take offense to such softness & it would probably start a whole swarm of rumors. Uvenk didn't even want to think about what could start from that. Thankfully his group wasn't too far off from their destination. They'd all be there soon & the sooner they got there then the sooner he could report to Wrex about his teams findings & then head off to rest.

It didn't take long before Uvenk & Wrex were conversing about what his team had found. Wrex could quite clearly see that Uvenk's eyes had dulled, as if the green krogan was mentally, emotionally, & even maybe physically wrecked. Uvenk had always seemed to come back like that with each misson he took with his group. After their talk, Wrex had dismissed Uvenk & his group to go back to their quarters. The krogan leader would need to ask Uvenk later why he always came back looking like that or at least he'd ask his brother why. Wreav had to know what was wrong right? Those two were mates for a reason.

The rest of his group may be having a great rest but Uvenk was not. In fact he hadn't gone back to his quarters as Wrex had told him to do. Instead he was walking to a very specific house to find the one krogan he thought could help him. He did try to go to sleep at one point, but his mind was keeping him up. Uvenk knocked on the door & waited patiently, when the door did open a blue silk dressed figure looked at him. "Hello Bakara." Bakara nodded to him & gave him a 'hello' back before speaking again. "If Wrex has sent you to come & check on the little ones & me-" Uvenk shook his head to that, "No no. I came here because I wanted to talk to you about something. I trust you to have the answer to it more then the male shaman." Bakara looked at him thoughtfully & then invited him in to chat. Whatever he wanted to talk about must be serious.

As the two set themselves down on the couch to chat; thankfully the kids were in their room playing; it was Uvenk who started. "I feel like I belong in a different body." Well that was certainly one way to grab her attention. Bakara sat & listened to his tale, now taking interest. "It feels like a have this motherly side to me & every time I hear a keen come from one of my men or anyone for that matter; it makes me want to go into protective mother or comforting mother mode. Something I know I can't do as a male & it just breaks my heart that I can't do anything to help!" Bakara nodded to him, basically giving a sign that she was still listening & to continue. "I've had slip ups of where that mother mode comes into play, but most males don't see it as a mother thing to do. They just see it as burtal." Bakara knew what he was taking about. How a protective mother would go for the neck of a creature that was hurting their young & bite down on it, effectively killing the creature by letting it bleed out or choke on it's own blood. Most males of their species don't know why this is done so it doesn't surprise her that Uvenk's group would have no clue of their leader's motherly tendencies.

Uvenk continued his tale & Bakara continued to listen. "I sometimes wonder if I was born in the right body. This softness is meant for actual mothers, not a male. I like being a male but this is just so confusing." Uvenk finished off his story & looked to Bakara for her advice. Bakara gave a thoughtful nod before begining. "There is no need to question why fate didn't put you in a female's body if you already truely feel like you're a male. Also there is nothing wrong with you having a softer outlook on life. Feeling a motherly drive doesn't make your feelings wrong. Tell me, do you know of anyone who is not the stereotypical member of our species?" Uvenk nodded to that. "Well my older sister Shiva has always had a thing for the heat of the battle. I don't think I could ever see her settling down & having young ones. Shiva has always wanted to be more then just a mother, her passion was to be a warrior. She still is a great warrior." Uvenk smiled at the thought & Bakara nodded approvingly. 

"You simply just need to crub these overbearing feelings like most mothers do when their little ones take the Rite of Passage." Uvenk looked at her confused. What could he do to crub these motherly feelings? "Give your men a victory pep talk whenever you hear a keen come from one of them. Knowing how most males are they'd enjoy a pep talk more then anything." Uvenk gave a nod to that & a small smile. "Thank you Bakara. You don't know how much this has helped me." Bakara smiled under her vail. "Anytime, but maybe give me a heads up next time? You never know when the pups are asleep or not." Uvenk chuckled at that & nodded, "Sure. By the way if you ever want to find Shiva she always goes to Wrex's military meet ups. She usually wears armor over her body & face but she also always wears a leaf pendent that has green gems on the lining of it." Barkara's grin couldn't be seen under her robes but she was definately wearing one. "Thank you for the infomation, I'll be sure to use it in the future."

Both Krogan continued to chat some more until the door opening caught their attention. Standing at the door was both Wrex & Grunt. Before Uvenk could say anything Bakara did it for him. "We were just talking Wrex. The varran chucks are in the fridge." Wrex nodded in response & headed to the kitchen while Grunt still didn't fully trust Uvenk & eyed him as he walked to the kitchen with Wrex. Within seconds of Wrex & Grunt eating, a few pups came running into the room trying make a bee line for Wrex & Grunt. Missing entirely as Bakara stops them from disturbing the two males in the kitchen. What happened next nearly made Wrex choke as he tried to keep his laughter down & it both surprised & fascinated Grunt. Bakara had placed one of her pups in Uvenk's lap. This only made Uvenk delighted as he began playing with the little one. Uvenk even giggled at the little one's cuteness. Yep, he giggled. Which sent Wrex into a roaring fit of laughter after he was no longer at the risk of choking on his food.

After a little while the lot had said their goodbyes with Uvenk giving one last thank you to Bakara. After Uvenk had left Wrex looked over at his mate. "What was that about?" Bakara looked at him & coolly stated that Uvenk had asked her for advice & she gave it to him. Wrex nodded to that, satisfied with that answer. "By the way dear, it's your turn to give the midnight feedings." Wrex was about to say something but one look at his mate told him he should keep his mouth shut. Grunt gave his signature 'Heh heh heh' to that, only to then have the Urdnot leader give a small growl & ask the tank-bred krogan. "Something funny Grunt?" Grunt swallowed hard before replyling, "No sir." Fear, Wrex could smell slight fear coming from Grunt. At least this reminded Wrex that he could still be intimadating without even trying.

It was closing on late when Uvenk had gotten home & even later when he & Wreav finally went to bed in cuddling position after a nice dinner. Uvenk had to remind his mate & himself that they could not take part in any fun stuff tonight as they still had work in the morning.At least cuddling was still a nice alternative.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll want me to do another chapter where Shiva makes an apperance?


End file.
